Baalzebul
In the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Baalzebul Mentzer, Frank. "Ay pronunseeAY shun gyd" Dragon #93 (TSR, 1985) is a fictional character, described as an Arch-Devil of Hell (Baator in later editions of the game), also called the "Lord of the Flies." Baalzebul is lord of Maladomini, the Seventh Plane of Hell. His symbols include a fly's head, a web with flies dangling from it, and an enthroned slug. Creative origins Baalzebul is based on the Beelzebub of mythology and demonology. Publication history Baalzebul first appears in the first edition Monster Manual (1977).Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual (TSR, 1977) Baalzebul's realm was further detailed in Ed Greenwood's "The Nine Hells Part II" in Dragon #76 (1983).Greenwood, Ed. "The Nine Hells Part II." Dragon #76 (TSR, 1983) Baalzebul did not initially appear in 2nd edition, and in the Planescape line the lord of Maladomini instead a fallen archon named Triel. Eventually, Triel was revealed as an alias for Baalzebul, in ''Guide to Hell (1999).Pramas, Chris. Guide to Hell (TSR, 1999) In third edition, Baalzebul appeared along with the other lords of the Nine Hells in the Book of Vile Darkness (2002).Cook, Monte. Book of Vile Darkness (Wizards of the Coast, 2002) Baalzebul was further detailed in the Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells (2006). The 4th edition Monster Manual mentions that Baalzebul is still the lord of Maladomini.Mearls, Mike, Stephen Schubert, and James Wyatt. Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2008) Description Prior to the Reckoning of Hell, Baalzebul took on the appearance of a tall, dark-skinned humanoid with compound eyes resembling a fly. However, as a result of his role in the Reckoning, Asmodeus transformed Baalzebul, who now appears as a giant slug-like creature which trails feces and garbage wherever he goes. Flies crawl over his body at all times, and his arms are tiny and malformed. However, he almost has enough divine Energy to return to his original form, and his return is inevitable. Relationships Baalzebul is the sworn enemy of both Mephistopheles and Dispater and would do anything to oppose them. He also has a tentative alliance with Belial, whose aid he would probably come to if he could discover some advantage in doing so. It is worth noting that although he openly plots against Mephistopheles he also secretly nurses a hate for Asmodeus for cursing him with his current appearance. Baalzebul's consorts are Baftis and Lilith. Vassals The following beings are among the most notable subjects of Baalzebul. The forces at their disposal are listed, where appropriate: *Abigor - 60 companies of cornugons (DR76). *Baftis - First Consort to Baalzebul (DR76). *Barbatos - Marshall (DR76). *Erac's Cousin *Lilith - Second Consort to Baalzebul, former consort to Moloch (DR76). *Neabaz - Herald (DR76). *The Nyashk Cadre - A powerful unit of 16 half-devil female bugbear fighters/sorceresses who are Lord Baalzebul's most formidable warriors. *Tartach - Former Legate (DR 76) left the court to serve Glasya. *Vashaak Ratoth Bruu - Male medusa monk presented to Lord Baalzebul as a gift from Malagarde. He serves as his master's personal servant and entertains him with his wit and charisma. *Zepar - 28 companies of cornugons (DR76). Dogma Baalzebul teaches the use of lies and charm backed with deadly force to achieve one's desire. He wishes to regain his original form, but even more than that he desires to avenge himself against Asmodeus. Scriptures Baalzebul played a part in writing the Book of Vile Darkness. Worshippers Baalzebul attracts to his service nonconformists, revolutionaries, and plotters of coups. His cults are as much conspiracies as religious orders, much better at bringing down governments than ruling them. They typically undermine good or neutral governments with a combination of charm, lies, and the judicious use of assassinations. Many of Baalzebul's worshippers are bugbears, who appreciate the combination of guile and violence that Baalzebul espouses. Clergy Clerics of Baalzebul customarily shave their heads and wear robes of blue and black, along with gold jewelry and piercings. Their favored weapon is the morningstar. Disciples of Baalzebul are liars, cheats, and thieves. Temples After Baalzebul's cultists successfully undermine a government, priests of Asmodeus will sometimes assume command of their temple to oversee the "establishment" phase of diabolism in the land, while Baalzebul's faithful will occupy a hidden shrine of Asmodeus in another land to begin the process again. Baalzebul's shrines are usually filled with an overabundance of statuary and feature a heavy insect motif. Incense made from unpleasant and unsanitary materials (sometimes just offal) is burnt in their lord's honor. History Baalzebul was originally an archon named Triel who succumbed to the temptation of power and ambition and consequentially fell into Hell. He was recruited into the ranks of the devils by Asmodeus and quickly climbed through the ranks of the fiends, assuming control of the seventh layer to become one of the most powerful devils in Baator. Before the Reckoning of Hell, he and Mephistopheles both had three arch devils under their influence. Baalzebul was allied with Zariel, former lord of the first, Belial, lord of the fourth and Moloch, Baalzebul's former viceroy of the sixth plane. Baalzebul attacked Mephistopheles's forces and gained a quick advantage which was lost once Mephistopheles's armies regained footing. Soon Baalzebul's armies were pushed back to Maladomini, the home city of the Lord of the Flies. There, Asmodeus convinced the armies to turn on their masters. In the aftermath, Baalzebul lost the honor of having a viceroy when Moloch was replaced by the Hag Countess (who has herself since been replaced by Glasya). Apocrypha In Dragon # 28, the article "The Politics of Hell" by Alexander von Thorn gives a different history to that detailed above, and includes statistics for Satan, Belial and Astaroth. Satan is more powerful than any other Devil, but lacks support, having been exiled from hell by Beelzebub following a revolution. Beelzebub ("Lord of the Archdevils") was himself overthrown by Asmodeus and is forever after known as Baalzebul ("Lord of the Flies," with "flies" meaning "little devils" in this context).Von Thorn, Alexander. "The Politics of Hell." Dragon #28. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1979 In Legions of Hell by Chris Pramas, Beelzebub (as he's called in that source) is described as a fallen throne archon. His servants in that book include Amitiel, the Archon of Truth; Flauros, who is consulted in divinations; Meresin, who controls lightning storms; Moloch, a former angelic patron of children who now welcomes child sacrifice; Murmur, who questions souls arriving in the Seventh Circle; Nergal, the Fetid Prince; Rahbad, Lord of the Lightless Seas; and Tamiel, Angel of the Deep. Other publishers Baalzebul appeared in Paizo Publishing's book Book of the Damned, Vol. 1: Princes of Darkness (2009), on page 19.Schneider, F. Wesley. Book of the Damned, Vol. 1: Princes of Darkness (Paizo, 2009) Footnotes Additional reading *Larme, John. Dangerous Games? Censorship and "Child Protection" http://www.members.tripod.com/anthonylarme/gc/gamesthesis.pdf (2000). *McComb, Colin. Faces of Evil: The Fiends. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1997. *McComb, Colin. "The Lords of the Nine." Dragon #223. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR 1995. Category:Beelzebub Category:Dungeons & Dragons fiends Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1977 Category:Greyhawk deities